¡Nada de sexo hoy, Edward Elric!
by HasukA
Summary: Edward, cmo siempre había hecho enojar a Winry, pero esta vez ella le quitó algo realmente preciado para el. ""¡Nada de sexo hoy, Edward Elric!" fueron las palabras que escuché antes de morir internamente"


Edward, Winry, ni ninguno de los personajes de ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de** Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Advertencias****: **Pues, qué será, tiene un…am…lime, creo. En realidad no sé bien lo que es, pero no es un lemmon porque es demasiado suave. Así que supongo que es un lime, es el primer lime, o lo que sea, que hago, espero no sea muy patético ;)

**¡Nada de sexo hoy, Edward Elric!**

**By****: Hasuki chan**

Desde que nos habíamos casado, todo había dado un radical giro de 360 grados, dejando todo de una manera igual, pero diferente. Nada y todo era igual al mismo tiempo, si bien éramos las mismas personas, habíamos cambiado. Éramos diferentes.

Yo la amaba, y eso nadie lo podía negar. Ella me amaba, se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Pero, había algo que amábamos los dos por igual, algo que nos encantaba y que no había día—ni noche—que no hiciéramos, era como si estuviera programado en nosotros. Como si viniera incluido en el paquete y no lo pudiéramos dejar aparte. Ese "algo" que había empezado desde nuestra Luna de miel y había continuado hasta ese preciso momento, era nada más y nada menos que el simple echo de _hacer el amor._ Después de 'experimentarlo' por primera vez en nuestra Luna de Miel, se había convertido en nuestro pasatiempo favorito, y por supuesto que pasábamos el tiempo haciéndolo, ¡Claro que si!

Pero eso que nosotros teníamos no era ese sexo que servía nada más para satisfacer esa mera necesidad sexual, lo nuestro era más…profundo. Claro que era sexual, por supuesto, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos era una descarga de amor nuevo y natural, es por eso que se llama "hacer el _amor_" ¿no? El punto es que era algo realmente inexplicable, y bueno, no es que me interese mucho explicarlo…

Pero ese día, algo había pasado. Algo que no me interesaba recordar y tampoco quería recordarlo. Lo único que recordaba de esa pelea, que por cierto, había empezado por estupidez mía, eran las palabras que Winry había prenunciado al final de ésta, dejándome completamente petrificado. "¡Nada de sexo hoy, Edward Elric!" y después de eso, morí internamente.

Tras oír eso, hubo un silencio incomodo…bueno, incomodo para mí, porque Winry solo me miraba con esa mirada amenazante que siempre me ponía los pelos de punta, esa mirada que me dedicaba cuando, de pequeños, rompía mi automail… Aún así, las palabras que había pronunciado en su momento de furia, hacían eco en mi cabeza, ¿Na-nada de sexo? ¡No! Por qué me hacía esto, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba hacer el amor con ella. Por qué no me pegaba con esa llave inglesa suya la cual amaba tanto. O, no sé, me dejaba de hacer el desayuno por un mes, incluso me podía obligar a tomar leche… ¡Pero no hacerme eso!

Era insólito que me quitara una de las tantas cosas que me gustaba más hacer con ella, en especial _esa _cosa. ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Ella sabía que eso era algo así como una necesidad para mí…y también para ella. Yo, era como un drogadicto que no podía vivir sin su droga, y ella era esa droga que yo tanto anhelaba. Al igual que yo, ella también era una drogadicta adicta particularmente a la droga "Edward Elric". Yo lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, veía en sus ojos esa ansiedad de hacerlo cada noche cuando recostados en la cama, nos lanzábamos miradas fuertes y cargadas de mera necesidad de ese acto de amor tan común, pero sin embargo, considerado algo así como un tabú para algunos.

Con ese y muchos, muchos, pensamientos más, llego la noche…la hora de dormir, de estar a su lado, de mirarla cambiarse… la hora de mi tortura.

***

Me senté en la cama junto a ella y ella ni siquiera me miró. Solo veía como se desvestía pausadamente dejando caer la blusa color verde claro que traía al suelo, me estaba seduciendo. ¡Como la odiaba! Me estaba seduciendo, sabiendo que yo, esa noche, no podía ni tocarle un dedo. Esa mujer era realmente malvada, seguro yo era un masoquista.

Sin siquiera voltear a verme se levantó muy lentamente de la cama aún con su ropa interior puesta. Se encaminó hacía una cómoda que teníamos recargada en una pared, y fue ahí…en donde comenzó mi tortura. Ella pausadamente—como si le pagaran por hacerlo—se fue desabrochando el sostén de estampado de flores que traía. Después lo dejó caer de lleno al suelo, dejando en la intemperie sus grandes y redondeados pechos. No era como si nunca la hubiera visto semidesnuda, la había visto así y completamente desnuda. A veces, danzaba por la casa envuelta en un sábana moviéndose al compás de una música imaginaria, otras tantas se paseaba por la casa sin nada enzima, mientras yo la perseguía para cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa…y poder continuar con lo de la noche anterior. Era realmente un deleite poder ver ese cuerpo escultural todos los días de mi vida…pero ese día lo tenía prohibido. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y empezar a hacerle el amor apenas la tocara—era casi imposible pero bueno—, pero no podía, no podía y no debía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía…me iba a ir mal, muy mal.

Lo pero comenzó cuando me di cuenta de que no se estaba poniendo su pijama, si no que, al contrario, ¡se estaba quitando la poca ropa que le quedaba! Siendo tan descarada y cínica, se quito las bragas frente a mí quedando completamente desnuda en mi cara.

No pensaba hacerlo, ¿o si? No, no podía ser, ella no era tan cruel como para hacerme eso, ¿cierto? ¡Ja! Me había equivocado, ella no solo era cruel, era la mujer más malvadamente sexy del mundo. Era una mujer malvada y descarada, una muy hermosa y sexy mujer que era una malvada. ¡Y yo la amaba tanto! Pero era tan terrible que fuera a hacer eso, ¡y me tuviera prohibido hacer el amor con ella! Lo peor del asunto era que yo era controlado totalmente por ella, eso, a veces era muy bueno, pero otras…muy malo…

Aún así con mis súplicas internas lo hizo, se metió completamente desnuda a la cama con ademán de irse a dormir. Me miró por unos segundo como diciéndome "¿Qué esperas?", hasta que reaccioné. Sin más me quite la ropa quedándome solo en _bóxers_ y me recosté junto de ella. Mientras ella daba vueltas en la cama, traté de convencerme de que aún éramos jóvenes y tendríamos mucho más tiempo para hacer el amor, ya que teníamos mucho por delante… Pero todos mis planes de optimismo se fueron directito al caño en el mismo momento en que apagué la luz para "ir a dormir". Ella se acercó tanto a mí que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Después de eso, se pegó a mí como una estampa poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras frotaba "disimuladamente" sus pechos contra mí. ¡Ay Dios!

-Por favor, Win—supliqué.

-¿Ah? No se a qué te refieres—me dijo como si no supiera nada de nada.

-Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente—dije con súplica de nuevo mientras con mucha calma pasaba mi brazo alrededor de ella.

-No, no lo sé. No lo sabré hasta que me lo digas-comentó mientras se pegaba más contra mí y seguía frotando "disimuladamente" sus pechos contra mi pecho.

Ella quería oírlo y así, sentirse la triunfadora de su juego imaginario "¿Quién confiesa primero?". La complací, en verdad quería que se sintiera la ganadora del juego y así ver que pasaba, sin más lo dije. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de malo.

-Winry, por favor…por favor dejemos este juego y déjame hacer el amor contigo—confesé al fin. Lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción de ella. ¡Estaba toda roja! ¡Yo también había ganado el juego! Me encantaba hacerla sonrojar, se veía tan linda.

-Por favor ¿si?—pregunté de nuevo. Ella sólo me sonrió y miró a los ojos.

-Te dije que nada de _eso _hoy, ¿no es así?—su voz sonaba tranquila y divertida.

-¡Por favor!-Supliqué —¡Por favor, Winry!—

Ella dejó de frotarse "disimuladamente" contra mí y estoy casi seguro que escuche un "desesperado" saliendo de sus labios, pero no le hice mucho caso. Al cabo de unos segundos separada de mí, Winry se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro. Se montó sobre mis pernas provocando que yo casi muriera de un colapso, por un momento, casi olvidaba que estaba desnuda.

-Creí…que nunca me lo dirías—me susurró al oído provocativamente. Aún con su respiración sobre mi piel bajó sensualmente por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. Una vez ahí, empezó a besar mis labios como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Empezó suave y con mucha paciencia para después besarlos con frenesí.

- Y yo, creí que me quedaría son ti ésta noche—susurré en su oído una vez que ella se separó de mi…y yo de ella.

Después de decir aquello lo volví a besar en los labios mientras con destreza y…también experiencia, deslicé mis boxers por mis piernas para quedar desnudo como ella. Me levanté un poco quedando sentado y sentando a Winry sobre mí. Aún besándola la cargué parándome de la cama como pude. Después prendí la luz a tientas y la llevé a la cómoda donde anteriormente ella me había seducido, sabía que terminaríamos así. La senté sobre esta y ella me rodeó con sus piernas mientas me abrazaba por el cuello y yo le abrazaba la cintura.

***

-Perdón…perdón, por-por hacerte en-enojar—mencioné mientras "aumentaba la velocidad" en el _"ritual de amor"_. Ahora, por alguna razón, habíamos terminado en la cama.

Ella solo sonrió mientras me tomaba de las manos en señal de "disculpa aceptada".

Todo subió de nivel al aumentar la velocidad de todo aquello, mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y gritos de placer. Los gritos, palabras, gemidos, suspiros se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes demostrando el gozo que ambos sentíamos. Al cabo de unos minutos el clímax llegó para los dos, siempre llegábamos juntos. En el cuarto se oyó un grito largo y cansado al final. Ella cayó a un lado mío envuelta en sudor y yo di un largo suspiro para después dejar caer mis manos que anteriormente estaban sobre sus caderas.

-Te amo, Win—Le dije en tono cansado—Creo…creo que nunca podría sobrevivir sin ti—

-No…no te pongas…de cursi ahora—mencionó con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa—Aún así, yo también te amo…mucho. Pero, con todo eso, no creas que se me ha olvidado algo…—Me dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y malvada.

-¿Ah?—cuestioné sin saber de que hablaba.

-Mañana—dijo con calma—¡Na de hacer el amor, Edward! Rompiste "tu promesa"—empezó a reír como malvada de cuento.

-¡No! ¡No, de nuevo!—Pensé. Esperen un segundo…

Ella se levanto de la cama, sin cubrirse en lo absoluto, con intenciones de dirigirse al baño. Antes de que llegara su destino, me levante y la abracé por la espalda. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro donde mi boca quedara justo, a un lado de su oreja.

-Entonces—susurré sensualmente en su oído—me muero por que sea mañana—susurré de nuevo para después dejar escapar un leve suspiro y hacerla estremecer. De nuevo se había sonrojado, es mujer era todo un caso.

Sonreí con orgullo y ella me lanzó una mirada recriminatoria. Aun así me acerqué a ella y la besé con ternura hasta que el oxígeno hizo falta. Me sonrió un poco y se separó de mi por completo continuando con su andar hacia el baño.

Una vez ahí se recargó en la puerta con una pose sexy, su brazo levantado y el peso de su cuerpo recargado en un solo lado levantado su cadera. Me guiñó el ojo coquetamente y se metió al baño meneando sus caderas. Corrí tras ella para alcanzarla y que no me cerrara la puerta en la cara y la abrasé por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello.

-¿No amas darte un baño?—me preguntó con mirada inocente. Yo la miré con una interrogante en el rostro y ello solo rió.

Me soltó dejándome como piedra en la mitad del amplio baño que teníamos y lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue cuando Winry me tomo de la mano para meterme junto a ella en la regadera. ¿A que hora había abierto el agua?

El agua tibia caía por nuestros cuerpos y ella me abrazó para después susurrarme al oído con voz ronca y tono muy sensual.

-Nada de sexo hoy, Edward Elric…

* * *

¡Hola! Pues... ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy malo? Pues eso ya queda en sus manos, jojojo. Sé que puse a Edward muy...am...desesperado sin causa, pero tenemos que admitir que Ed es así, desesperado por lo qu quiere. Esta vez era Winry xD Bueno espero no esté tan malo cmo creo, se me vino en un momento de inpiración que no he tenido para mis otros fic T-T pero bno, aquí lo dejo, espero le haya gustado.

Bye bye^.^

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
